One Night In 1979
by BlueHot Chronicles
Summary: You spent a night with Severus Snape. One-Shot Warnings: NSFW, Mature Situations and Language, Reader-POV


**One Night In 1979**

 **By BlueHot Chronicles**

 _Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of BlueHot Chronicles. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Author's Note:**

This is an Erotic SongFic. I've read a few stories written like this and wanted to try it myself.

 **Summary:**

You spent a night with Severus Snape. One-Shot.

 **~~~(*)~~(*)~~~**

 _If you've got love in your sight, watch out, love bites_

"Why are you following me?"

You've been mindlessly striding from the bus stop to your home when you are abruptly brought back to reality by a firm male body crowding you against an alley wall and pressing a stick into your neck just under your jaw.

At first, you didn't recognise the dark shadow threatening you, but a passing car allowed brief illumination and your breath catches when you realise it's _him_ , the boy you had a crush on as a little girl.

Well, you weren't a little girl anymore and… _damn_ … he was definitely all man, and you finally remember that he's threatening you when he puts more force on the stick. You feel those dark eyes boring into you even though you can't see them.

"I'm not following you, Snape. I live next door to you."

"I don't recognise you," his voice a svelte rumble, almost as tempting as dark chocolate.

You snort and push away his hand holding the stick.

"Why would you? I'm not… " you sigh when the stick is propped under your chin, "look, could you just let me pass. I've been on my feet all day and I'm tired."

"You're not… _what_?"

You are bombarded by memories of seeing Severus for the first time.

 _Him ignoring you; probably didn't know you existed. You approach him one day to say hello and he glares at you and walks away. Then you see him constantly approaching that girl Lily Evans who would come to the playground and show off her strange powers all the time, even when her sister told her not to._

 _Your mum used to tell you to stay away from people like her, that they could mess with your mind. You've never understood what she meant and she never explained but your mum has always been…_ _ **different**_ _. You try to warn Severus one day when you caught him by himself, and he shoves you away. You fall, hard._

You suddenly realise that the memories are coming faster and refuse to stop. You're remembering things you haven't thought of in years.

 _You, innocently studying one of your mum's texts under a tree no one comes to and overhearing Severus' stories about a wizarding world. And most of the stories he shared with Lily Evans over the years whenever they spent time near your spot. Your crush turning into something more, no matter how much you fight it… and you're still fighting._

You force your knee to jerk up and when contact is made with his crotch and he flinches away. You run, your high heels clicking on the pavement. Your home is just around the corner and you shakily unlock your door and race inside securing all the bolts.

You brush away the tears from your face, the heat of embarrassment making them burn as they fall. You slump into the nearest sofa chair crying into your hands, when soft steps that were definitely _not_ your cat's, catch your attention. You turn to…

 **~o~O~o~**

 _When you make love, do you look in the mirror?_

 _Who do you think of, does he look like me?_

 _Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?_

 _Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?_

You wake in a familiar yet strange room, surrounded by bookshelves, the space just as dark and eerie as your own sitting room.

"So, you pretend you're with me when you're with your lover."

You quickly sit up on the couch to find Severus Snape, dressed only in his black jeans and boots, sprawled in an armchair nearby. His hair was covering most of his face as his chin rested on his bare elegantly muscled chest, and he stares at you through his dark lashes.

"Where am I? Did you kidnap me?" You ignore his previous statement and pull your gaze from the weird snake tattoo on his arm, the defined pecs and the trail of fine hair on his stomach disappearing under his trousers.

"I found your thoughts… intriguing, and I could use the entertainment your mind provides. So you have two choices, muggle. I take them and you endure hours of discomfort, or you give them and I reward you with one of your more recent fantasies of me."

Muggle? Was that some type of slur?

"A muggle is someone without magick. Now, what is your decision?"

Severus tilts his head to rest on the back of the armchair, but his eyes remain locked on you as he slowly taps the black stick against his thigh. Before today, you'd believed that Severus and Lily were some kind of psychics or just crazy good at tricks; but he'd been messing with your mind earlier, just as your mum said people like Lily did.

He'd gotten into your locked house and quietly taken you from your home; he watched your memories like he was skipping the channels on a television, making you remember things you'd stopped thinking of long ago.

Severus Snape really is a wizard.

A wizard that seemed to have always hated you for just being you, and now you're trapped in his home. You look around for some way to escape but there are no doors in sight. All four walls were covered in books and you're sure that one of them was the way out but you'd never get to test your theory, and you aren't sure you want to try.

This was the man of your dreams here, now, looking at you like you were a giant Hershey's Kiss. He's kidnapped you, yes, but you're secretly thrilled. Maybe now he'll give you a chance… or kill you after he's through with you. You bite your lower lip and study your fingers picking at the skirt of your work dress.

You've only had one lover and it had been the worst experience of your life. Your voracious devouring of Harlequin Romances had set you up for severe disappointment. Just once in your life, you want a man to rock your world. You glance at Severus from below your lashes and quickly look away. Was he still in contact with Lily? Were they together? It doesn't seem that way to you, he looks -a quick glance and away again- angry, sad and defeated. Mostly angry. You make your decision.

"What do you want to know?" You look at him and lick your lips, unaware you're tugging at the hem of your dress.

Severus takes a while to answer and when he does, your heart races.

"Reward first."

 **~~~(*)~~(*)~~~**

 _When you're alone, do you let go?_

 _Are you wild 'n' willin' or is it just for show?_

Your man unbuckling his pants while staring at you is the sexiest thing you've ever seen, then you correct yourself. This is not your man. However, shame is the last thing you're feeling.

"Take off your clothes."

Your hands shake as you stand and follow his instructions; you're glad that the room is already dark with just enough light. You fold your dress and place it on the chair you'd been on. You turn to him in your heels, black and green-laced bra and panties relieved that you'd decided to match them today. A blast of light hits you and you freeze, waiting for some horrible sensation; instead you feel as though you've just stepped out of the shower and your eyes widen in pleasure and awe.

Something about Severus became more predatory than before, but his hair cast his features in shadows and you cover your midriff unsure about what you should do with your hands.

"Come here."

These abrupt orders were both annoying and a turn-on and you slowly move to stand in front of him where he'd remained seated. You look down to see the broad tip of his penis peeking from just under the open flap of his jeans.

"Kneel."

Good god, you're already wet as you kneel between his spread legs and you refuse to look at him.

"Take it out." His voice was still a deep timbre but now possessed a rough edge.

The long and thick solid flesh that springs from the snug black briefs as you tug them down is a sight to behold, and you give the hot firm muscle an experimental squeeze, it pulses in your hand as you wait for more instructions.

But they don't come, and you look up at him.

Severus is breathing heavily and a muscle in his jaw ticks but he says nothing. Your eyes remain locked to those dark orbs as you lower your head and run your tongue from the base to the tip, circling the head before closing your lips over it.

A deep groan and long fingers in your hair is a welcome encouragement and you suckle contentedly, your eyes heavy-lidded. You hold on to his clothed waist as he firmly grips your head in both hands, and begins pumping short strokes in and out of your mouth. You're sopping wet now at his heavy breathing as you suck and tongue his length, and when he pushes your head down harder and lifts his hips to ground his pelvis against your face you think he's going to cum in your mouth, but he doesn't.

Instead, you find yourself on the carpeted floor, somehow completely naked and looking up at an equally naked Severus standing over you. You spread your legs and he needs no other invitation as he kneels between them and positions himself; he slowly and gently hammers into your tight sheath.

"Oh _god!_ Uhh _mmm._ "

You've never had sex on the floor before and Severus was an amazing lover despite the absence of sweet words and gentle caresses. There was no give on the floor, where a bed would dip, and every grind of his pelvis into yours was ecstasy and you shudder as hot spurts cream his thick flesh.

"Wrap your legs around me and hold on."

You barely had time to follow his instruction when you suddenly find yourself upright for a few seconds before your back hits an enormous mattress where the sofa had been. You don't stay there long as you find that you've pushed him over and climbed on. Feeding his length into you, you bite your lips and close your eyes as he fills you again. Your head falls back as you rock on him and tighten your walls around him.

"Oh fuck." Severus neck strains as his head pushed back into the pillows and he blindly grips your hips and strokes up into your downward grind.

Shuddering whimpers escape your lips and your mind blanks but for the question of how you were going to move on after this. You know that no other man is ever going to make you feel this way again.

When Severus flips you to the mattress again, you turn your head and grip the sheets, subtly using it to wipe away the tear that escaped.

 **~~~(*)~(*)~~~**

 _When I'm with you are you somewhere else?_

 _Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?_

 _When you wake up will you walk out?_

 _It can't be love if you throw it about_

" _Lily_."

Your eyes fly open and your heart skips a beat, but now it's _not_ because he's giving you the best fuck of your life. It's because he's imagining that he's giving it to someone else. Hell, you don't even look anything like the bitch!

Severus' lips were doing sinful things to that sensitive spot on your neck; he was buried so deep and filling you in a way you've never been before and you pretend for just one second that you've heard wrong. However, you know better.

"Stop, get _off_ me."

You push against his chest, your breaths heaving at the numerous emotions and sensations bombarding you and Severus stops, allowing you to move, but when you turn to your side to crawl away he shoves your face into the mattress and slowly stabs inch-by-inch into you from behind.

"You knew what this was, woman." His breath burned against your ear as his voice resonated around you, and you clench around his length, his low rumbling chuckles makes you want to slap him.

But, GOD, he _feels so good_!

Your eyes roll back as he grabs your waist to roll and ground his pelvis against your soaking mound, his testicles rubbed against your clit; he remained motionless for a moment before churning his thick length inside you, and you both hate him and love what he's doing to your body.

Severus leans over and holds your hair away to nibble at your neck again and you arch back, reaching up with one arm to run your fingers through his silky hair pulling him closer and he gently tugs at your taut nipples. There was no rhyme or reason behind your feelings for this man… this wizard. You love him, you crave him; it's what he needs, and you've always been willing.

"Oh, god. _Please… please_." You sob as your body trembles and writhes beneath him.

And when he begins to pump faster, his body shuddering as he fucks you into the mattress, his heady moans reverberating around the room, you erupt with his name on your lips.

 **~o~O~o~**

 _I don't wanna touch you too much baby_

 _'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy_

 _I know you think that love is the way you make it_

 _So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it_

 _No!_

The next morning you wake alone and in your own bed. You pull the blanket over your head and fight back the tears. You hadn't even had the chance to escape, to walk away on your own… to give him the silent 'fuck you' treatment.

To stay.

The love of your life had used you; you'd let him, and then he'd thrown you away. It's nothing new, but you cry helplessly into your pillow anyway. The silence of your bedroom is broken only by your sobs and the purrs of your cat seated comfortably on your back.

 **~o~O~o~**

Sekhmet lifts her head and tracks some movement across the room until it disappears; fluffy ears twitch when she hears the slight sound of wood scraping together, however, her human continues to release bad energy into her pillows. Since the intrusion isn't what upset her human, Sekhmet didn't let it bother her, and returned to her gentle purrs, helping her human recover faster.

 _Love bites, love bleeds_

 _It's bringin' me to my knees_

 _Love lives, love dies_

 _It's no surprise_

 _Love begs, love pleads_

 _It's what I need_

 **~~~(*)~~(*)~~~**

 _ **Love Bites by Def Leppard**_

 **The End**


End file.
